¿Sentimos igual?
by Sigurd2008
Summary: No es normal que Christian sienta tantos temores y se calle tantos secretos. Si alguien debía saber lo que le sucede, ése alguien es su fiel amigo Elías, pero Christian no puede decirle nada, pues teme volver a herirlo. "No somos simplemente amigos" quisiera decirle. Los años pasan y el secreto se hace insostenible. Historia de temática gay "BL" (boys love)


**C** omenzaba a hacer frío en esos días de septiembre, y aunque aún fuera verano, la temperatura ya no permitía andar con poca ropa a la orilla nublosa de la playa. Aun así, Christian caminaba tranquilamente descalzo y en remera en la orilla de la playa, sin molestarle las rocas y guijarros, indolente del frío congelante del agua que le llegaba arriba de los tobillos. Andaba solo y tranquilamente con sus zapatillas deportivas colgando en sus dedos y los bordes de sus pantalones jean arremangados. Su campera y su mochila de la escuela estaban tiradas a unos metros atrás, sobre el césped húmedo de ese suelo rocoso y arenosos. El chico tenía ahora catorce años y –como cuando era un chiquillo-, nunca se había fijado mucho en esos pequeños peligros que acarreaban las bajas temperaturas, los vientos fuertes y las grandes alturas; él sólo buscaba liberar un poco su espíritu y aclarara su mente ruda constantemente en funcionamiento.

Pasó más de media hora meditando y un impulso le ordenó encender el teléfono celular que adrede había apagado para evitar distracciones. Dos llamadas perdidas recientes aparecían en su pantalla. Llamadas de su amigo Elías. No era de extrañar que su solitario amigo anduviera buscándolo, pues ellos nunca tomaban caminos diferentes al salir del colegio, y ésta vez Christian se había ido por su cuenta antes de que Elías llegara al aparcamiento de su bicicleta. Pobrecito, quizás volvería a llamarlo. O puede que no; Elías era cuidadoso y procuraba no ser insistente si no era necesario.

" _Llámame otra vez_ " dijo Christian con su mente. " _Vamos. O ven, seguramente supones que estoy aquí, entonces ven. Es una buena oportunidad ¿para qué seguir negándolo? A veces te necesito con urgencia, como ahora. Maldita sea…_ "

La orilla de esa playa… Tantos recuerdos le traía ese lugar, recuerdos perturbadores de ese año 2010 en que su mente se encontraba tan alterada y su vida tan vertiginosa y angustiosa… Si bien había vivido muchos buenos momentos después de los sucesos más trágicos de su vida, nada podía obnubilar la tristeza y vergüenza de ciertos actos que él mismo comenzó en ese preciso lugar. La bomba piloto. La pelea con Elías... Habían pasado casi cuatro años y aun se sentía un estúpido.

Su vida ya no era dolor como en aquella vertiginosa época. Al contrario, su vida había mejorado más de lo que creía merecer… Pero una especie de culpa mezclada con un confuso sentimiento de deuda lo invadía. Y todo, como entonces, como siempre, todo se trataba de ese chico, Elías. Pensó en el momento en que por primera vez rechazó y abandonó a Elías. Flashback:

"Haremos volar el auto de Lars con una bomba de éstas. Ése imbécil se merece una lección." Había dicho él, con fría determinación.

"Nos van a descubrir, un auto es muy caro…" Había respondido Elías, con su tierna voz temblando.

"A tu papá le va gustar."

"No creo que a mi padre le guste esto." Había respondido Elías, con dignidad.

"Como sea, nadie va a enterarse de que fuimos nosotros. ¿Estás conmigo o no?" Insistió Christian, comenzando a irritarse.

"No lo sé…" Respondió Elías, finalmente. Christian fingió no notar el gesto doloroso por el dilema que él le estaba provocando.

"En ese caso, devuélveme el cuchillo que te di." Fue todo lo que pudo decir en esa época. Y, acto seguido, abandonar a "el cobarde".

Fin del flashback.

Ésa escena, el momento de la despedida, el doloroso camino a casa, la imagen de Elías solo en ese preciso lugar donde él estaba ahora, años después… seguía doliendo. Pero ya no se trataba de culparse inútilmente por su inmadurez de entonces, no se trataba de eso. Se trataba del dolor singular por decepcionar a _ese chico_ , pues la opinión de esa sola persona le importaba sobremanera. Se trataba de la desbordante y confusa felicidad que sintió el día en que Elías entró al colegio llamándolo y diciéndole "Tienes razón. Estoy contigo, hagámoslo." Nunca había confesado lo feliz que se había sentido al ver a Elías corriendo hacia él, hablándole de nuevo, diciendo lo que fuera necesario para que él lo admitiera en su vida otra vez. Era enfermizo y lamentable para los dos el que Elías hubiera tenido que someterse a ese autoritario y frío alter-ego que dominaba a Christian en esa época, pero Elías sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, y aún así… _él regresaba. "Él necesitaba un amigo y yo lo necesitaba a él, no lo necesitaba en mi venganza, lo necesitaba en mi vida. Ojalá hubiera podido decírselo entonces."_

Ahora, con su espíritu más liberado de angustias, podía distinguir que sus dilemas respecto a ese chico se resumían a ésta cuestión: ¿ _Soy el único que está pasando por estas cosas? Dejando de lado que siempre seremos amigos. ¿Él acaso me necesita con urgencia, como yo lo necesito a él?_

Los asuntos sentimentales eran delicados, y volver a impulsar a Elías a hacer algo que él no quería, herirlo, era lo único que no deseaba, era lo único claro que tenía al respecto.

Elías no volvió a llamarlo a su teléfono celular ese día y Christian no volvió a verlo en persona, ni siquiera lo vio online en el chat en el resto del día. Pero al día siguiente, al sonar la campana que anunciaba el fin de la jornada escolar, Elías se apresuró y se aproximó a él y le dijo:

-Ven a mi casa, ¿quieres? Podemos ver documentales toda la noche y puedes quedarte a dormir.

Christian no respondió inmediatamente, pues la visión de Elías tímido y nervioso por invitarlo lo paralizó. Parecía que el chico temiera que Christian se le escapara otra vez. Sin duda era gracioso y encantador.

-Mañana es sábado… -continuó Elías.

-Sí, por supuesto. –respondió firmemente, con una sonrisa que su padre Klaus y otras personas describían como "galante"

 **Continuará.**


End file.
